The Pixelators: Level Two
The Pixelators: Level Two is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox Animation. The sequel to the 2016 film The Pixelators, The film was directed by Mike Bell and Emma Maxwell, with Nicholas Stoller, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Michael McCullers, and Rodney Rothman as writers. It stars the voices of Tom Holland, Anna Kendrick, Kevin Hart, Jason Statham, Ryan Reynolds, Zoe Saldana, Ellie Kemper, Jason Sudeikis, and Kristen Wiig who all reprise their roles from the first film, along with new additions including Zach Galifianakis, Daisy Ridley, Tiffany Haddish, James McAvoy, Zendaya, Sterling K. Brown, Seth MacFarlane, and Josh Gad. In the film, Bryce Jones must team up with Lord Hex in order to rescue Bryce's friends from various video game dimensions while an advanced and powerful supervillain from an abandoned video game that threatens to destroy Pixel City and the entire video game universe. The Pixelators: Level Two ''had its world premiere at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood on January 14, 2020 and was released theatrically on February 7, 2020, by 20th Century Fox in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX. The film received positive reviews, with many considered it an improvement over its predecessor and commended its humor, character development, screenplay, soundtrack, animation, and the voice cast, although some criticism was on the film being derivative to the original film as well as the plot. It has grossed $254 million worldwide. It is the final film to be released by Fox name as the company was renamed 20th Century Studios on January 17, 2020. Premise Lord Hex, the ruler of the Hack Masters, plots revenge against the Pixelators after they devastated his fortress in a prior battle, leading to a comical war that seemingly does not end until a time-traveling powerful supervillain named Dr. Silverclaw from an abandoned 80s video game that kidnaps Bryce's friends and plans to threaten to destroy Pixel City and the entire video game universe. To save the universe, Bryce and Lord Hex may have to make the impossible choice to forge an uneasy alliance against Dr. Silverclaw and embark on an new dangerous adventure. Cast * Tom Holland as Bryce Jones ** Jason Drucker as an young Bryce Jones * Anna Kendrick as Officer Alice Summers * Jason Statham as Lord Hex * Kevin Hart as Carl Stevenson * Ryan Reynolds as Peppy Penguin * Zach Galifianakis as Dr. Silverclaw * Daisy Ridley as Mia Mayhem * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Maddie * James McAvoy as Jack Stone, a explorer.and Peppy's rival. * Josh Gad as Darren Dog * Sterling K. Brown as General Samson, Lord Hex's co-assistant. * Zendaya as Petunia, Lord Hex's new assistant. * Seth MacFarlane as Rupert, Dr. Silverclaw's assistant. * Ellie Kemper as Amelia, the gatekeeper of Pixel City. * Kristen Wiig as Harper Jones, Bryce's mother. * Zoe Saldana as Nya, a nature warrior princess. * Jason Sudeikis as Jay, a speedy bird-like creature. * Bill Hader as Dale Duck, Peppy Penguin's best friend. * John Cena as Big Bill, an tough fighter. * Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill as Ed and Elliot, two multicolored shape-shifting creatures. * Nick Offerman as Wizman, an wizard. * Patrick Stewart as Mayor Simon, the mayor of Pixel City. * Will Forte as Mr. Marshmallow Popular culture cameos and references Just like the first film, several characters from other Fox films and media also make cameo appearances with their original or current voice actors, such as Alaina Gleen (voiced by Kristen Bell), Kate Anderson (voiced by Mandy Moore) from ''Kate & Chris, Crystal (voiced by Selena Gomez), Princess Joanna (voiced by Anne Hathaway) from Puppet Pals, Homer Simpson (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) and Bart Simpson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) from The Simpsons, and Caesar (voiced by Andy Serkis) from the Planet of the Apes reboot films. More coming soon! Production Development Casting Music On February 16, 2019, Henry Jackman was revealed to be returning for the sequel's score. Release The Pixelators: Level Two ''had its world premiere at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood on January 14, 2020, and was released theatrically on February 7, 2020 by 20th Century Fox. It was previously set for November 1, 2019. It is set to be released in Australia and New Zealand on February 20, 2020. The film was released in the United Kingdom on January 24, 2020, as shown on its international trailer. The film is rated PG by the MPA for “frenetic sequences of animated action, brief mild language, some thematic elements, and rude humor.” The film's North American theatrical release will be preceded by ''Lemonade Love, a Fox Animation short film. The film will also be released in THX Ultimate Cinema on February 14, 2020, making it the first animated film to receive a THX Ultimate Cinema release. Marketing * The first official trailer was released online on June 12, 2019 and was attached to screenings of Toy Story 4. * On November 3, 2019, Fox released 18 character posters for the film, along with promotional film stills, as well a second trailer, which was released online a couple days later and was attached to screenings of Paradoria 2. * The third and final trailer was released on December 14, 2019 and was attached to screenings of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Fox will partner with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Sprint Corporation, which gives customers free movie tickets when they buy a free smartphone and switch, Chiquita bananas, Fandango, Gamefly, McDonald's, Discover credit cards, and Ziploc. In late November 2019, American pizza chain Pizza Hut announced that they will be the official partner of the film. In January 2020, Disney Channel aired promos on its channel to promote the film's release, making it the first Fox film to be promoted on a channel owned by Disney. A Lego video game based on both films was announced at E3 2019, and was released on February 4, 2020, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Reception Box office As of February 12, 2020, The Pixelators: Level Two has grossed $121.3 million in the United States and Canada, and $132.8 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $254.1 million against a production budget of $175 million. In the United States and Canada, The Pixelators: Level Two was released alongside Birds of Prey and was projected to gross $55–70 million in its opening weekend from 4,392 theaters, playing in 2,400 3D theaters, 360 IMAX theaters, 750 premium large format screens, and 220 D-Box/4D enhanced theaters. However, after making $38.2 million (including $10.2 million in its Thursday night previews), projections were increased to $90 million. It went on to gross $96.8 million in its opening weekend, the biggest animated opening in February (breaking The Lego Movie's record of $69 million). Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 86% based on 222 reviews, and an average rating of 7.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "With crisp animation and humorous twists, ''The Pixelators: Level Two ''offers an undemanding yet delightfully entertaining update on the original film with enough replay value." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 71 out of 100, based on 69 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, higher than the first film’s B+, and PostTrak reported it received an average 4 out of 5 stars, with 81% of people saying they would definitely recommend it.Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2020s Category:2020 Category:The Pixelators Category:The Pixelators: Level Two Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films based on video games Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:IMAX films